1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of electronic and radiation physics. More particularly, the invention pertains to microwave generation. By way of further characterization, the invention pertains to pulse modulated magnetrons. In still greater particularity, the invention pertains to a pedestal-pulse modulator for a magnetron diode. Specifically, the invention will be described as it pertains to an expendable radar modulator for a missile guidance system but need not be limited to this exemplary configuration and use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of expendable microwave radars for target detection devices in guided missiles is a well established procedure. As the field of electronics hardware has progressed it is possible to make a radar transmitter of extremely small size and weight such that sophisticated radar target detecting systems may be housed in the instrument package of expendible missiles. However, the short pulse requirements of such systems requires state of the art type solid state devices which must be hand selected and are relatively expensive compared to the electron switching capabilities of vacuum and gas filled tubes.
Additionally, other demands placed upon the production of solid state devices limit their availability for use in low-cost, expendible systems. With the advent of advances in heater design permitting relatively short warm up times, it is feasible to use gas filled thyratron tubes as switching elements. In the past, however, the use of such tubes required more extensive synchronization and driving circuitry than the more modern solid state circuit equivalents.